No One Else's
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/The Undertaker Pairing. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**No One Else's**

The Sequel to 'Who You Belong To'

Pairing: CM Punk/The Undertaker

Mentions of: Jeff Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, Kane, Triple H, & Chris Jericho.

Disclaimer: While I (heart) both Punk & 'Taker, I do not own either of them. :|

* * *

Taker woke up to the small amount of sunlight that crept into the hotel room. He rubbed his eyes & sat up looking down to find Punk's head sandwiched between two pillows, snoring lightly. Taker smiled. He was happy for the previous night. He had been impressed that the straight edge beauty was there to help him after his match. He was happy that he'd been able to make him his, even more so without yet having sex with him. If it had been anyone else, he would have taken them on the first night. But not Punk, he was different. He actually wanted to take his time & wait for the perfect moment to receive the ultimate prize from the Chicago made man.

He was taken from his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his cheek. He look down to see a tired-eyed Punk smiling up at him; the sun reflecting off his lip ring. He pulled the smaller man atop his chest as he laid down onto his back. He strummed his fingers through the dark locks of hair while caressing his back with the other hand. He felt the young beau slide up his chest, burying his face into the warm crease of the older man's neck.

"Good morning, Phil," he said, loving the way Punk's birth name sounded from his mouth.

"Phil? D-Did you just call me Phil?!" Punk looked at him confused.

Taker laughed. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Well yea, but--"

"So that's what I'm calling you. & you will call me, Mark. I don't think a relationship can survive based on our in-ring persona's alone," he said gripping the young man tighter.

"I suppose you're right. But I, well... I just didn't know that you knew my name. I'm sorry," he said looking down; feeling embarrassed.

Mark lifted his chin to face him. "No need to be sorry, little one. I've known your name for quite some time now;...I just did a little asking around."

"You asked people, ab-about _me_?" A large smile streamed across Phil's face.

Mark chuckled. "Yea, I did. Don't be so surprised. You're a fuckin' siren, you know? Pretty much all the guys in the back want a piece of your '_straight edge_,' if you know what I mean."

Phil's face burned strawberry red. "I know what you mean. But I'm not easy like that. Yet, everyone seems to think so."

Phil sighed & rolled back over on to the bed, burying his face in his pillow. Mark could hear him sobbing softly. He rolled over, pinning his chest to Phil's back. He pressed his lips to the back of his neck & ran his fingers through his hair. He then started kissing towards his cheeks until Phil turned slightly allowing Mark full access to the the right side of his face. Mark continued trailing kisses on Phil's cheeks until he reached his lips. He pressed the tip of his tongue between Phil's lips seeking entry. Phil obliged, turning his head so that Mark could gain full access to his mouth. Noting the wetness in the eyes of his beau, Mark began to kiss away the tears that plagued Phil's face. He got up off of the bed, standing over Phil with a smile on his face. He reached down & grabbed Phil up into his arms. He held him on his hip, as if he were his small child. He wiped the remaining moisture from his face with his free hand, then pressed his lips to his again. Mark put him down on his feet & cupped his face in his hands; leaning in close to the shorter of the two.

"I know you are not like that," he whispered. "No one else thinks that either, love. So don't worry yourself with thinking such. You're a bun, & everybody knows it. They're all just hoping that you will give one of them the chance to grace your side. Of course now, they'll probably be mad at you," he smirked.

"Mad at me? Why?" Phil asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because darlin', you belong to me & no one else."

The small amount sunlight that shadowed their figures was nothing compared to the shine of the smile that played across Phil's face. He leaned up, kissing Mark passionately.

"That's my boy," Mark laughed. "Come on, let's get showered & dressed for the day."

"Why? What are we doing?" Phil asked.

"I was thinking that we should have a nice big breakfast & after that, whatever you want to do."

"Really?!"

Mark laughed at Phil's excitement. "Yea, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Awesome! Because they just opened up this new theme park down the street & it looks super fun. But can Jeff, Kofi, & Evan go too though? 'Cause we were already kind of planning on that. Or, I mean, we could just go; me & you."

"It'd be fine if you wanted your friends to tag along. But now that I know that they are going; I should call up Paul, Chris, & Glen to see if they want to come. Besides, while your free spirits are losing your lunches on the rides, they can keep me company."

"This is gonna be sweeeet!" & with that, Phil ran & jumped in the shower.

Mark just smiled to himself. He was put into a trance in the presence of Phil, & he was definitely looking forward to seeing how their relationship was going to progress. He was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Your turn! I made sure to leave you lots of hot water, because well, I'm not mean like that," Phil beamed.

"Thanks kiddo. I'll be out in a few minutes." With that, he rose & headed to the bathroom.

As he heard the shower running, Phil began to lotion his skin. He then sprayed a few puffs of cologne on before tossing on a comic book tee, a pair of jeans & a hoodie. As he finished getting dressed his mind was running more circles than a dog chasing his tail. He didn't know what was going to become of him & Mark; but he surely hoped that it would be something more than any relationship he'd had in the past. He wanted Mark to love him & stick with him; not fuck him & leave him. He wanted to truly love Mark, & do whatever he could that would make the man happy in love. But more important, happy with him. Phil was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed when Mark came back into the to the room.

"What ya thinkin' about, sweetness?" Mark asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much," Phil's face blushed a soft pink. "I was just thinking about how much fun today is going to be," he said tip-toeing up to kiss Mark's lips.

"Uh-huh... you ready to go?"

"Yeap!"

"Ok, let's go to breakfast. After that you can call your friends up so we can head to the park."

"Yes sir!" Phil mocked him standing at attention & saluting Mark as if he was a young soldier.

Mark laughed, "let's go kid."

They headed down to the lobby & enjoyed a nice breakfast. After that they both grabbed their cells to phone their friends.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**No One Else's**

The Sequel to 'Who You Belong To'

Pairing: CM Punk/The Undertaker

Mentions of: Jeff Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Kane, Triple H, Chris Jericho & Evan Bourne

Disclaimer: While I (heart) both Punk & 'Taker, I do not own either of them. :|

* * *

It had been two hours since the entourage arrived at the theme park. Phil, Jeff, Kofi, & Evan were high off of cotton candy & funnel cakes; & giggling like school girls as they basically ran all over the park. Mark, Glen, Chris, & Paul were lagging behind the four younger men; all attempting to hide their difficulties in trying to enjoy this place full of screaming kids & not so sanitary bathroom facilities. Noting a vacant picnic style table in front of one of the vendor stops, Chris decided that it was time to sit down.

"Hey kids!" Chris yelled, "Come on over here & sit down for a minute. We need a break."

"Ahhh, come on Chris," Kofi pouted.

"Uh-uh, y'all need to relax for a minute. You kids are too hyped on that sugar intake you've had. I'm an old man, I'm tired!" Chris flopped down on to one of the chairs & tossed his head back.

"Well, how's about you guys stay here, & _we _go on a few more rides?" Jeff suggested with his hands on his hips.

"You mean you haven't already rode everything out here,... twice?!" Glen laughed as he sat down. "Seriously, you little ones have been on the move since we got here. I'm not even sure if any of you ever stopped to take a piss."

Mark laughed, "I don't think any of them have either." He looked up towards Phil from his now sitting position. He patted his lap for him to come & sit. Phil frowned.

"I don't wanna sit! I wanna go play!" He pouted with a childish grin on his face.

"Uh-oh, tame your kid, Mark," Paul laughed.

"I think you could use a bit of a break don't you think?" Again Mark motioned for Phil to sit on his lap.

Phil sighed & hesitantly walked over to sit in Mark's lap. Mark kissed his forehead & ruffled his dark hair. Phil smiled, he was still hyper & wanted to get up to move around; but for fear of irritating Mark he didn't move. The stillness was driving him crazy, so much so that he unnoticingly began to teethe at his lip ring. Seeing what he was doing, Mark grabbed Phil's chin & turned him to face him.

"What did I tell you about doing that?!" He was kind of irritated at Phil for constantly biting at the jewelry in his mouth. He was afraid of him seriously hurting himself.

"What did I do?!" Phil asked not realizing what he'd done.

"You're biting at your lip ring again. I told you not to do that."

"S-Sorry, I didn't notice that I was doing it," Phil gave a weak smile & looked down to the ground.

Mark sighed, he didn't mean to be so mean to Phil. "S'alright, kiddo. Just be careful with that thing. I don't want you tearing your lip to shreds like a certain Hardy boy I know," he directed a wicked grin in the direction of Jeff.

"Hey! That only happened once, & I didn't 'rip my lip to shreds.' It just started to bleed a little," Jeff protested.

"No babe, you ripped your lip. I remember because you came to me crying, 'Glen! Glen! My lip ring tore my lip in half!'" Glen mocked.

"I did not! & you know I didn't, stop filling people's heads with your lies!" Jeff shouted angrily. Seeing that he was seriously getting upset, Glen pulled the younger Hardy up into his lap & hugged him. He planted a kiss on Jeff's forehead & held his head down onto his chest to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to '_lie_.' You forgive me?" Glen asked against Jeff's hair.

"I'll think about it."

"Think about it?"

"Yup."

"So it's like that now?"

"Yup."

"OK, enough of this; I'm ready to get back into action!" Evan shouted standing up.

"Sit, you," Paul said irritated, "you'll have plenty of time to get back to your adrenaline rush. Just take a breather for about ten more minutes."

"Nope!" & with that, Evan was up & running towards the bumper cars.

Mark, Glen, & Chris laughed at Paul's irritated expression. & before any of them could protest; Phil, Jeff & Kofi took off after Evan. The remaining four men all just looked around at each other not knowing what to say to the other. It was quiet for about five minutes before Chris decided to speak up.

"So... Mark. You & Phil, huh?"

Mark smirked, "yea, I suppose so."

"Exactly when did this happen? Because, I remember that just two days ago you were griping about how relationships are for suckers," Glen chimed in raising his brow.

"Yea, I remember that too. I don't know man, something about Phil is different though.... I just can't seem to put my finger on it as to what that is. But yea, it happened the other night, after my match with Paul. I went to the back & just sat down against a wall. The next thing I know, Phil is standing over me with a bottle of water; & that some time after that I was kissing him."

"I see. So have you... you know?" Chris inquired.

"No."

"Really?! Are you sure?" Glen asked surprised.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure," Mark laughed, "why wouldn't I be sure?"

"It's just that I know how you are with relationships; & how fast you can get a guy in to bed."

"While I don't doubt that I probably could if I wanted to, I don't see that happening with Phil yet. There's something special about that kid. & I plan to wait & find out more about what that is rather than drilling him through my bed with haste." The other men smirked at each other.

"Well, I, for one, am glad to finally see you take a genuine interest in someone, Mark. You definitely need someone that could settle your Casanova-like ways," Chris laughed with Paul & Glen laughing along.

"Yea, I think that he could possibly be that one." Mark smiled as he thought about what a relationship with Phillip Jack Brooks could possibly mean for the two of them; & more importantly... him.

TBC.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but there is definitely more to come. & thank you all so much for your positive reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

No One Else's

The Sequel to 'Who You Belong To'

Pairing: CM Punk/The Undertaker

Disclaimer: While I (heart) both Punk & 'Taker, I do not own either of them. :|

* * *

Mark carried a now soundly sleeping Phil back to their hotel room. Laying him down on the bed, he carefully removed his shoes & hoodie before lifting him up again in order to place him down under the covers. Mark brushed the onyx tresses that played at Phil's eyelids back behind his ears. He smiled knowing that the elegant creature laying there belonged to him. Smiling to himself, he got undressed & headed to the bathroom. Stepping under the shower head, he allowed the hot water to relax his muscles. & rightfully so, it had been a long day at the theme park; Phil & his crew's running about had really tired him out.

_'Come on Mark, get on The Demonator with me!'_

_'No.'_

_'Pleeaaaassse!'_

_'No.'_

_'Ahhh, come on! It'll be fun, I promise,' Phil said with a wicked grin. _

_'I'm not getting on any of that nonsense. Are you trying to kill me?!' _

_Phil folded his arms & pouted, 'No! I just want to get on at least **one **ride with just me & you.'_

_Mark rolled his eyes & sighed, 'Alright kid, I'll get on. But just this one. I meant it!'_

_Phil beamed, 'Yes! Come on, let's go!' Phil turned to run but Mark grabbed his shoulder, stopping him._

_'Not before you get up here & give me a kiss,' Mark said patting his lap._

_Phil blushed & smiled sweetly as he climbed up on Mark's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck & leaned in giving the older man a passionate kiss. Mark wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Phil broke the kiss smiling right into Mark's eyes. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before he hopped off his lap, grabbing his arm to drag him to the roller coaster._

_'Let's go!'_

_Mark groaned, 'I'm coming.'_

Mark smiled at the flashback from earlier. Phil was just so damned adorable. He was shaken from his thoughts from a knock at the door.

"Maaaark," Phil whined.

"Yea, babe?"

"I gotta peeeeeee."

Mark laughed at Phil's tired cry. "The door's unlocked, baby. You can come in."

Phil walked sluggishly into the bathroom. He was having a hard time standing above the toilet as he was still very tired. Mark could hear the small groans coming from outside the shower curtain & laughed to himself.

"Still tired, huh?" He asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," Phil moaned.

"So the next time I say that you need to take a break, you'll take one for more than five minutes, right?" He mocked.

"Mmmm hmmm," Phil said lathering his hands under the sink. "Bye," he slurred before heading out, closing the door behind him.

Mark shook his head & turned off the water. Having completely dried himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist & headed back into the room. He looked over to the bed to find Phil sprawled out on the bed as if he were making a snow angel. Mark couldn't help but laugh at the straightedge beauty's current position. & not wanting to forget the moment, pulled out his digital camera & snapped the photo.

He got dressed in a t-shirt & his boxers. Not wanting to interrupt his beau's peaceful slumber, he laid down in the other bed. Glancing at Phil's still figure one more time, he smiled & shut off the lights.

"Night baby," he whispered.

* * *

Phil stirred as the morning light hit his face. He groaned as he rolled over in bed feeling around. When he realized that Mark wasn't in the bed with him he began to panic, searching the room until he looked over to the other bed. With a sigh of relief, Phil got himself up & headed for the shower. When he came back to the room, Mark was still asleep. He quietly got dressed & put his hair up into a high ponytail, with a few tresses hanging down in the back & on the sides. Softly biting his nails, he crept over to the larger man's bed. He giggled at the sight of Mark with the thought that he snored like a wild bear.

Ever so gently, he crawled onto the bed from the foot & slowly crept up to the head. He grinned devilishly as he hovered over Mark's sleeping form. He straddled Mark's chest, a slight blush crossing his face. He then placed his hands on both sides of Mark's face. He winced a bit at the thought of the reprecussions of his next action, but figured he's still go through with anyway. He slowly moved his hands apart from Mark's cheek's, & geared up to bring his palms to contact with Mark's face in two hard slaps.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll decide against your next move," Mark said opening his eyes to the now frozen Phil.

Phil sat atop Mark's chest with his mouth & eyes wide. His hands were still in position to aim for their target. Mark sat up, causing Phil to fall back onto his legs. Smiling, he grabbed at Phil's underarm's, sitting him up so that he was now face to face with him. Feeling defeated, Phil poked out his bottom lip & buried his face in Mark's neck.

"So..., you were going to wake me up by slapping me, huh?" He asked mildly annoyed.

"It wasn't gonna hurt," Phil lied trying to stifle the smile that threatened to surface.

"Riiight. You do know that _if _you would have made contact, I'd put you over me knee right?"

"W-What?" Phil asked sitting straight up.

"Yea, I would spank the hell out of your behind for that." Mark smirked.

"Y-You can't do that," Phil said with a bit of fear lacing his voice.

Mark noticed. "Oh, but my dear sweet baby, I can," he said palming is chest.

Phil's facial expression when from shocked, to surprised, to worry. Not known to be a liar, he knew that Mark was serious. "I'm sorry," he whimpered looking down to his lap.

Mark leaned down to kiss the young prince's head. He then trailed kisses along the side of his face & neck. Phil grinned & attempted to block Mark's lips from touching him. He moved his head from side to side, he even laid down onto his back; but that only caused Mark to lift his t-shirt & place kisses over his stomach. That action caused Phil to giggle wildly like a child as he sat up, capturing Mark's mouth with his. He let out a small whimper when Mark deepend their kiss & traced his hands down his back. He slowly slid his hands down further, caressing Phil's ass. He gently squeezed it, causing Phil to gasp & himself to smile into their kiss.

He lifted Phil up to lay him down on the bed. He slowly crept over Phil, attacking his prey with more kisses. He slowly slicked his tongue across Phil's, 'STRAIGHTEDGE,' tattoo. Phil moaned softly at the gentleness Mark was showing him. Citing the relaxation in Phil's body, Mark's mouth slid lower down Phil's body. When he reached the the belt of Phil's jeans, he stopped to look up at Phil who had his eyes closed; his face flushed. He slowly began to unbuckle Phil's belt. He slowly slid down the zipper. He felt Phil's body suddenly tense, & looked up to see his beauty's worried expression.

"You OK, love?" Mark asked concerned.

"I-I, um," Phil choked out as he breathing quickened. Although he enjoyed the sweet kisses & slight teasing that Mark had given him; he wasn't sure if he wanted it to go any further than that right now. Sensing his apprehension, Mark climbed up Phil's body, nuzzling his nose against the smaller man's.

"Baby, we don't have to do anything that you're either not ready for, or that you don't want to do."

"But, don't want to--"

"Yes. I would like nothing more than to pleasure your body in any way possible. But I'm willing to wait until you are completely ready for me," he smiled & brushed his lips against Phil's. He got up off of Phil & began to get himself dressed. He then went back to where Phil was still lying on the bed & fixed his clothes.

"Come on baby. Let's make our way to the arena. You've got your big debut on Smackdown tonight." He lifted Phil from the bed, standing him up.

Phil smiled & hugged Mark tightly. He was happy knowing that Mark wasn't a pushover, & was willing to wait for him. He grabbed his bags & followed behind Mark with a huge smile on his face.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

No One Else's

The Sequel to 'Who You Belong To'

Pairing: CM Punk/The Undertaker

Mentions of: Chris Jericho, Kane, Jeff Hardy, Dolph Ziggler & Edge.

Disclaimer: While I (heart) both Punk & 'Taker, I do not own either of them. :|

Setting: Takes place after the 5-1-2009 Smackdown taping.

* * *

"Yoooo, what up, Punk?!" Jeff yelled upon seeing his friend.

"Sup, Jeffro?" He answered, hugging Jeff.

"Great time the other day, right?"

"Definitely. We'll have to do that again in the next city we hit," Phil smiled palming Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeap. But ah, next time, the old guys have to stay at home. I don't think they enjoyed it as much as we did. I know Glen didn't; he practically complained the whole ride home," Jeff laughed. He & Phil were continuing their conversation when they were interrupted.

"Hey Punk! Who the hell do _you_ think you are coming out there & trying to embarrass _me_ like that? Motherfucker, I am the champion! Do you know what that means, Punk? Do ya? Well let me explain, it means that pee-ons like yourself are out of my league," Edge stated pressing his finger to Phil's chest. "That means that you are absolutely no competition for me. That little match we had earlier,... just because you actually beat me, it doesn't mean anything! You got that? You simply got lucky, Punk. Lucky!" Before Phil could even respond, Edge stormed off in the direction of his locker room; leaving both a stunned Phil & Jeff Hardy behind.

"Wow, he's really mad, huh?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"I guess so. Oh well, I still beat him," Phil laughed.

As the two continued talking they were approached by Dolph Ziggler. He carried a sinister smirk on his face & his nose in the air as if he was better than them. The two friends looked at each other & shrugged, not knowing what the taller blond man wanted.

"Punk," he stated leaning his head to the side with a smirk.

"Ziggler?" Phil responded with a cocked brow.

"So word is that you're Taker's new bitch," he said stepping closer to the smaller man.

"One, he's not a bitch & two, what the fuck do you care if he's with Mark?" Jeff asked defensively stepping in between Phil & Dolph.

"This is between me & the princess, Enigma. So back the fuck off!" He smirked, stepping closer so that now he was nose to nose with the younger Hardy.

"You know what, why don't you--" Jeff was cut short when Phil stepped in front of him.

"Listen here, Ziggler. Who I'm with is none of your damn business. & yea, that is _my_ man & I'm _his_; what's it to ya? You mad because he didn't want you, you bleach blond fucking bimbo!" Phil stated seething. Seeing the anger in Phil caused a huge smile to plaster across Dolph's face. He then moved closer to Phil so that now he had the dark haired vixen pressed against the wall, his hard-on evident through his jeans. Phil noted this & tried to squirm away, only to be stopped by Dolph; who placed both hands against the wall trapping Phil where he stood. He leaned in close so that now his mouth traced across Phil's ear.

"Look here slut, word is that Taker doesn't really even care for you. You're just going to be another notch on his belt, because everyone knows that he can have his way with any boy he wants. The whole locker room just figures that you'll be thrown away within a month; if takes_ that _long. You won't last, baby. & don't worry sweetie pie, when he's broken you; I'll be here to mend the pieces." He reached down between Phil's legs & squeezed him tightly causing a pained gasp from him. Before Phil could react, Jeff clocked Dolph; causing him to fall to the ground. Jeff pounced on him delivering punch after punch to the other man. Having heard the commotion, Chris walked down the hall to see what was going on. Upon turning the corner he saw Jeff on top of Dolph. Running over to the mayhem, he grabbed Jeff & pulled him off of the other gentleman.

"Jeff! What's your problem, kid?!" Chris shouted pinning Jeff to the wall.

"He hurt Phil!" Jeff shouted.

"He what?!" Chris questioned looking to see that Phil was now slumped against the wall with his head down on his knees. He noted that the younger blond was now gone & leaned down in front of Phil, who was sobbing against his knees.

"Phil? Baby, what happened?" Chris asked cupping the younger man's face.

Phil said nothing, he just kept sobbing. What Dolph said to him had really hurt his feelings. He knew of Mark's reputation in the locker room, & was afraid that Ziggler may have been right about him being just another notch on Mark's belt. He also knew that Mark said he'd wait for him, until he was ready. But now he wondered that if when he did give in to Mark, would the man he was falling in love with just desert him?

"Phil? Babydoll, answer me please, " Chris begged, the worry apparent in his voice.

Phil still said nothing & continued to cry. Chris stood up & pulled out his cell phone dialing Mark's number. Jeff leaned in on Phil & hugged his distraught friend. He softly rubbed Phil's back trying to soothe him. About ten minutes later, Mark & Glen appeared in the hallway. Mark's anger grew as he saw Phil in Jeff's arms crying. He didn't know what happened, but he sure as hell needed to find out.

"What the hell happened, Chris?!" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"I-I don't know. I came around the corner & saw Jeff pouncing on that Dolph Ziggler kid & I pulled him off. Next thing you know, I look down & see the baby crying. I asked him what was wrong, but he hasn't muttered a single word," Chris confessed.

"Jeff, what happened here?" Glen asked. When Jeff didn't answer him right away, irritated, he asked again. "Jeffrey! What happened?" He asked sternly.

"He pushed Phil against the wall, then he called him a slut & said all this stuff about how Mark's only using him & how he doesn't really love him. Then he grabbed him in between his legs & squeezed him! So I hit him!" Jeff shouted, getting angry again at the events that had already taken place. He then went back to soothing Phil.

Mark was livid. _'How dare that little blond jerk say such things to Phil! Fuck! How dare he even touch Phil! I could kill him!' _He ended up punching the wall. Noting that his brother was about to lose it, Glen stepped up to him.

"Why don't you go take a walk & calm down, bro," Glen leaned in to whisper.

"Take a walk? Take a walk? How do you expect me to leave--"

"I'll take Phil back to the locker room. You can't talk to him, or comfort him, like this. You need to take a breather so that you don't upset him any further," Glen pleaded with his older brother.

"But--"

"Go! Seriously, just take a few minutes & then meet us back in the locker room."

Mark didn't want to leave Phil in his condition, but he didn't want to cause him any more anguish than he was already in. So he nodded & walked out the arena doors. Glen leaned over Jeff & Phil, reaching down to grab Phil into his arms. Phil rested his head on Glen's shoulder as he was carried to the locker room. He laid Phil on the couch. Grabbing a warm wash cloth, he wiped Phil's face clean of the tears. He pushed his hair back from his face. He leaned his face over to Phil's so that two were eye to eye.

"Don't you listen to whatever that loser told you, baby. You are not a slut & everyone knows that. Furthermore, Mark does love you; he has for a long time," he cupped Phil's chin, "don't let Ziggler's words get to you, OK?"

Phil still said nothing. He just stared up at Glen. Glen patted his head & got up to head over to the other couch where Chris sat. The two men exchanged glances & sighed. Jeff lifted Phil's head so that he could sit on the couch. Once he got comfortable, he laid Phil's head on his lap & caressed his fingers through his soft, dark hair. Phil turned to lay on his side, bringing his hands up to his face. He began to frantically bite at his thumb as the earlier events & what Glen had just said played over again in his mind. He jumped a little when he heard Mark enter the room.

"You calm?" Glen asked looking at Mark suspiciously.

Mark just nodded. He walked over to the couch where the smaller of the five men were & looked down at Phil. Phil's gaze met with Mark's & he stared him for about a minute before he sat up. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. He loved Mark, & he wasn't going to let some dude get in the way of that. He lifted his arms up towards Mark as if he were a small child signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Mark obliged & lifted the young beau into his arms. He planted kisses all over Phil, whose face was beginning to flush. Phil laid his down, nuzzling his nose into Mark's neck. Mark slowly sat down & leaned against the couch. He grabbed Phil's chin & lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"Listen here; I love you, little boy. I mean that. _No one_ is going to change that. My past, although it's not the greatest, is my past. You, my dear are my present, & if it's what you want; you will be my future. There is nothing that anyone can say, or do, that would make me ever doubt that. & I hope that knowing this will comfort you, so that when these knuckleheads try to knock me down again in your eyes; you can assure them of that. Plus, not let the words that they say against me, hurt you. You understand?" Mark cocked his brow.

"Awwwww," Glen, Chris, & Jeff said in unison. Mark shot them an annoyed glare causing them to laugh.

Phil was breathless & lost for words. He was so happy on the inside he could have sang about it out loud. He leaned in & kissed Mark hard. Mark kissed him back, pushing his tongue between Phil's teeth to gain access to sweetness of small mouth. Mark broke this kiss & stared into Phil's pink face. He kissed the tip of his nose & lifted him up so that Mark was now standing with Phil still in his arms. He looked at the other men in the room & spoke.

"Let's get out of here & go grab something before heading back to the hotel," Mark suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Chris stated, rising from the couch.

Mark placed Phil on the ground so that he could collect their things. Once he'd gathered everything, he picked his honey back up & carried him to their rental. He popped the trunk, tossing their belongings inside. He walked over to the passenger side of the car; opening the doors & carefully sliding Phil into his seat. Buckling him in, he stole another passionate kiss from his prince. Phil, deepening their kiss, wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. Reluctantly, Mark broke the kiss upon hearing the other men yelling for them to hurry up.

"You guys can finish your kiss fest later, I'm hungry!" Glen shouted.

"Alright already, we're coming!" Mark shouted back, shooting Phil a smile before closing him in. He settled himself into the driver's seat, & turned on the car. As he was attempting to buckle his seat belt, he felt Phil's hand on his. He looked up to see the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on another man.

"Mark," he said.

"Yea, babe?"

" I love you, too."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

No One Else's

The Sequel to 'Who You Belong To'

Pairing: CM Punk/The Undertaker

Mentions of: Chris Jericho, Kane, & Dolph Ziggler.

Disclaimer: While I (heart) both Punk & 'Taker, I do not own either of them. :|

* * *

He came to, only to find that he was in a boiler room. His head was pounding, his mouth gagged, & his hands were tied to the chair he was slumped in. He looked around, seeing nothing but a flickering light. He looked down to see that his left thigh had a darkening bruise on it; he also felt an agonizing pain traveling down his spine. He shuddered when he heard what sounded like footsteps & whispers. He held his head down, only to lift his eyes in horror at the dark figure that stood before him. Upon lifting his face to full view of his apparent attackers, he cringed when he realized that Mark, Glen, & Chris were standing before him. Each one held an evil stare that seemed to pierce through his soul. He winced in pain when Mark grabbed him forcefully by the hair, bringing the smaller man's gaze to meet his own.

"Ziggler," Mark growled. Dolph only whimpered with fear as the eyes of Mark Calaway seemed to burn emerald fire.

"The next time you decide that you want to place your hands on what's mine, you better think again boy. If you so much as even roll your eyes in the direction of my prince; believe me, the pain you're experiencing now will be nothing compared to what I will unleash upon you if you get near him again. Hell boy, you're lucky that I'm even _allowing _you to breathe at this moment," Mark seethed as he tightened his grip on Ziggler's hair.

"Stay away from him. & when you go back to the locker room, make sure you warn anyone else that has a problem with mine & Phillip's union of the fate they _will _suffer if they cross him!" Mark shoved Ziggler's head with such force it cause the younger gentleman to tip over in the chair to the ground.

The three men left, leaving a shivering Dolph Ziggler to free himself of his bounds.

* * *

"Come on baby, we have a flight to catch," Mark said trying to tear Phil away from his PS3.

"Hold ooon," Phil whined, "I'm about to beat Ryu!" He kept playing, never taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Babe," Mark said sternly, "we have a flight to catch; & the plane is not going to wait for you to finish playing Street Fighter."

"But, I'm not ready yeeeeettt," Phil whined poking out his lip.

"That's not going to work, love. Pack the game up & let's head to the airport."

Mark placed his bags near the door & waited for Phil to pack up his game system. He laughed to himself at the sad look plastered across Phil's face. When Phil made his way towards the doors, Mark picked him up & brought his face to his own. He planted a soft kiss on Phil's cheek & placed him back on the hotel floor.

"Let's get this over with," he stated as he opened the door, letting Phil out before himself.

The plane ride seemed to take hours, but they finally arrived in their destined city, hopped in their rental & headed to their hotel. Upon bursting through the door, Phil dropped his bags, spread his arms to his sides & fell face flat on to the plush bed.

"Ahhh, home sweet home... for the next three days," he laughed.

Mark smiled, shaking his head as he tossed his bags onto the other bed. He then went back to the spot where Phil carelessly dropped his things & tossed them on the bed with his own. He pulled off his jacket & shoes, then laid down on the bed next to Phil. Pushing Phil's hat from his head, he loosened the rubber band holding his ponytail together & ran his fingers through the silkened locks. Phil smiled, moving closer to Mark & placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. He gave him a series of playful pecks on the lips; his eyes never straying away from Mark's gaze. _'God, his eyes are so pretty!' _Phil thought_. _He attempted to press his lips firmer against Mark's, only to begin giggling when Mark stuck out his tongue blocking his mouth's access.

Without warning, Mark flipped Phil onto his back & pinned his hands on the side of his head. He grinned down at Phil & began to nip at the skin of his neck.

"Mark stop," Phil giggled.

"Nope."

"But it tickles!" Phil protested.

"Mmmm, nope," Mark laughed as he continued the torture on Phil's neck.

"Stooooppp iiiiittt!" Phil whined, giving Mark his cutest boyish pout.

Mark roared with laughter, "is _that _your way of getting me to stop? Because if it is, baby, that ain't gonna get ya nowhere."

Phil playfully stuck out his tongue & tried to wiggle free of Mark's grip. Mark found amusement in the smaller man's attempts at breaking free & began tickling him. Phil was so beautiful with his face flushed with laughter, he couldn't help but lean down & stifle his snickers with a kiss. He forced his tongue in between Phil's lips, using the tip to tickle at his tongue ring. Phil closed his eyes & kissed Mark back with equal passion. When he felt the pressure on his wrists lightened, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pressing their bodies together.

Mark wrapped his arms around so that he could caress Phil's back. He marveled at how soft his skin was. He broke their kiss & stared down at Phil, who was panting heavily. Mark brought a hand over to caress Phil's stomach. He lifted his shirt slightly, placing kisses around his navel. He pushed Phil's shirt up towards his chest & trailed kisses up until his lips were back on the lips of his love.

Phil's mind was racing; as well as his hormones. The way his body responded to Mark's touch told him that he was ready to take their bond to another level. Yet his mind was telling him different. _'He said that he loved me, ... he said he loved me. I want this sooo bad; but it's been so long! I'm scared; what if things still change? What do I do?.... I'm so confused, come on Phillip! What is it that you want?! ... Fuck it! I want this!' _Phil sat straight up, startling Mark. Sitting all the way up, Mark looked into Phil's wide eyes with confusion.

"Babe, you alright?" Mark asked concerned.

Phil just stared at Mark. His lips then curled into a devilish grin as he leaned in to kiss Mark. He kissed his man with so much passion that even when the kiss was broken, Mark remained both in shock & out of breath. He looked at Phil admiring how pleasurable he looked with that sexy smirk on his face. Phil leaned up & began to trail his tongue softly against Mark's neck, all the while he was pressing his growing erection against Mark's abdomen; which didn't go unnoticed. Grinning, Mark mimicked Phil's motions, diving straight for the young man's neck; citing a gasp from him. Mark continued to tease Phil until black-polished fingernails scraped at the opposite side of his neck.

"Marrrrkkk," Phil panted.

"Hmmmm," he responded shakily.

"I-I want to," Phil said looking up at Mark.

Mark cocked his head to the side & held his hand to Phil's chin, "you sure, baby?"

Phil nodded, a shy smile spreading across his face. He wanted Mark, & he wanted Mark to have him. With that Mark laid him back on the bed, kissing him passionately. He slid his hands up Phil's shirt, breaking their kiss to lift his shirt over his head. He looked down, admiring the flushed skin & how gorgeous Phil really was. He ran his hands over Phil's chest & stomach, caressing every inch of his upper body. He trickled his fingers down to Phil's jeans; he watched his face for signs of hesitation as he unbuckled his belt & slowly ran the zipper down. He lifted Phil's hips slightly, tugging down his pants & boxers. He slid off his shoes so that was able to pull the clothing all the way off.

Mark stood, smiling down at the dark vixen below him. _'Got damn, how did this boy get so damned sexy!'_ he thought. He slid off his shirt, pants & shoes; leaving only his boxers. He walked over to his bags & pulled out a small tube of oil. Working some of it onto his hands, he started with Phil's feet & worked a massage up to his thighs. Hearing the small groans of pleasure coming from his little one, he continued his massage up to his shoulders; then flipped him onto his stomach to take care of his backside. Slowly he pushed Phil's legs up so that his knees were aligned with his nipples.

"Are you comfortable, love?" Mark asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," Phil murmured.

Mark smiled & slid an oiled finger into Phil, leaning down to kiss the end of his spine when the younger man's body shuddered. He slid in a second finger, gaining a soft moan from Phil. He thrust his fingers in & out of Phil's tight passage, circling is fingertips at his prostate. Sliding in a third finger, he spread them in order to stretch Phil in preparation for his entry. Using is free hand, he pushed down his boxers & slicked his hand down his now fully erect shaft. Not taking his fingers from Phil, he sat up & positioned the head of his penis towards Phil's entrance. He then pulled his fingers out, slowly he began to ease into Phil. He gloried at how hot & tight he was, so much so that he almost came right then.

Not wanting to reach climax early on, he pushed to the hilt inside of Phil. He laid over his lean back, kissing on the back of Phil's neck; trailing his lips towards Phil's ear, gently nipping at the earring. Having regained his composure, he rocked his hips lightly, thrusting into Phil. It was their first time together, & he wanted it to be special. He wanted Phil to always remember their first time as lovemaking, & not fucking.

"You OK, prince?"

"Mmmmyeaa," Phil moaned.

Placing his arm under Phil, he lifted him & stretched his body forward so that he was comfortably laying on his front. He used his thighs to gently pry Phil's thighs further apart. Mark massaged his hands again across Phil's skin as he continued to thrust into Phil. He was thoroughly enjoying the beautiful noises the young one made under him. Sliding only half way out of Phil, he gently lifted his small frame & flipped him over so that eyes made contact. He smiled down at Phil, loving how delectable he looked under him. He slid all the way back into Phil, wrapping his arms around him & allowing Phil to wrap his legs around his waist.

"I love you," Phil whispered, pressing his lips to Mark's.

"I love you to, sweetness. I always will," Mark returned.

Mark reached in between the two of them, stroking Phil's hot, hardened member. Phil whimpered in pleasure at the touch. To him it felt electric; a feeling he wanted more of to reach completion. Nipping at Phil's collarbone, Mark growled as he came full force inside of Phil. Feeling the hot liquid milking it's way through his insides was all Phil needed, & he came gasping Mark's name. They lay their for a minute trying to regain their composure. Feeling Phil's body relax under him, Mark sat up on his elbow & stared into Phil's eyes. He wiped the few strands of dark hair that'd matted themselves to his forehead; leaning up to place a kiss there. He then kissed each of Phil's cheeks, the tip of his nose & his lips. Phil smiled softly, turning his face towards Mark's.

"Man, that was so awesome," Phil whispered.

"Awesome, eh?" Mark chuckled.

"Yea, awesome," Phil answered lifting his hand to trace his finger down the side of Mark's face.

Mark pulled out of Phil & rolled over to lay beside Phil. He wrapped his arms around his beau, hugging him tight.

"I love you, baby," Mark said, placing a kiss on top of Phil's head.

"I love you too, daddy," Phil giggled & soon both were off to sleep.

FIN.

* * *

Thank you all so much for your positive reviews. I'm glad that you all have been keeping up with, & enjoying Phil & Mark. This story may be over, but trust me that there is more to come! :)


End file.
